


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice decides to be the one in the hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

She’d wanted to do this for ages but she wasn’t sure she had the nerve, not when it was so obvious. But after a few glasses of champagne at some fancy dinner, she decided _why the Hell not?_

She already had on a slinky black dress and it had taken all her discipline to keep her hands off Hatter’s sharp suit. She’d sent him upstairs less than two minutes ago, with the promise of a surprise. She ran to a cupboard, her heart thumping with anticipation, and pulled out a black trilby.

Alice placed the hat on her head, crept upstairs and paused by the door, gently kicking it open with one of her heels. She hid round the door, one legs hitched up around the doorframe, letting her dress fall to her hip. She wanted desperately to peek round, to see his face but she didn’t. Instead she extended an arm, clicking her fingers in time to music that wasn’t playing.

She gave in and revealed herself. She brushed a hand over the rim of the hat. “What do you think?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.

A strangled sound came out of Hatter’s mouth and he had to clear his throat. “Amazing.” he said, still hoarse.

She smiled, tilting her head to one side making her hair fall down her shoulder, a habit he adored. Pulling the zip of her dress down, she let it fall to the floor, pooling around her feet before she stepped out of it. Her underwear matched the dress, black and sexy, leaving very little to the imagination but leaving the beholder wanting more.

“Have I mentioned that I _really_ love you?” Hatter asked, eyes shining and pupils blown.

Alice laughed and climbed onto the bed, crawling over to him. “You have. A lot. Just like I’ve told you how much I love you.”

He tossed aside the duvet, revealing he was naked underneath it and pulled her sideways across his lap. He buried his head in her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach while his hands roamed over her skin, pale in contrast to the black lace.

“Let’s get these off shall we?” He stroked a hand down her leg, which she obligingly extended for him. He ran his hand over the stiletto heel appreciatively before reaching for its fiddly strap. It fell to the floor with a clunk, shortly followed by its twin.

She shifted in his lap, knowing full well she was rubbing against his erection, teasing him.

“And this.” He ran a finger under one of her bra straps, pulling it away from her skin. “You don’t need this.”

“Oh really?” She asked, unclasping her bra and pulling it off, dramatically chucking it on the floor. “Then consider it gone.”

He paused in their show, taking a moment to cup one of her breasts, kissing over a nipple.

“And these.” He said, a finger hooked into the waistband of her panties, his mouth barely leaving her breast. “I don’t even know why you’d think these were necessary.” He left her breast and pulled the panties down her legs, dropping them on the floor next to the bra. “Now isn’t that better?”

“Entirely.” She said, moving so she was straddling him, his cock hard against her. “What about the hat?” She asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

“Alice, _alway_ leave the hat on,” he said giving her a second to laugh before pushing two fingers inside her, crooking them so her laughter turned into a moan.

When he could feel she was ready he removed his fingers, smiling when she keened at the loss. He smiled again, nearly laughing when she instinctively reached for her hat, making sure it stayed on her head as he lowered her onto his cock. She rode him like that, one hand on his chest and the other holding the hat, her back arching further as she got closer to the edge.

When she came she clenched around him, nails leaving tiny half moons on his chest, making him come with her, barely able to hold her upright.

When he could focus again, he noticed she’d somehow managed to keep the hat on. He laughed, kissing her collarbone before she climbed off him to lie on the bed beside him.

He lifted the hat off her head and noticed, like he’d suspected, it was one of his. He threw it up in the air and waited for it to land on his head. She applauded when it did, still mystified over how he pulled it off.

“Surely that’s impressive enough to earn me another one of those dances,” he said placing it back on her head with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hat (- for Porn Battle XIII [LJ](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html) / [DW](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html))


End file.
